Blind
by LittleBoomBoom
Summary: "I've had so many people come up to me, people I've never even met before, ask me why I'm doing this. Why I protect this town everyday. And they think it's only for the publicity. Well, people who think that, are the most ignorant people on earth."


**A little story I wrote a while ago. ...Don't know what else to say.**

* * *

"Mr. Fenton, your speech." Mr. Lancer said from his desk. Danny got up from his desk before getting behind the podium and putting his papers on it. He exhaled and leaned forward, looking down at his paper, before looking at Mr. Lancer who nodded. Public speaking wasn't an elective Danny was planning on taking, but he didn't know what elective to choose, and Mr. Lancer suggested this one since he was the one teaching it. Danny accepted, and he was actually glad he took it. Danny was friendly with all the kids in the class and all of his speeches so far were funny.

Until this one.

Pet peeves was the topic, and everyone who had gone up and read their speech were funny, and now it was Danny's turn. It was going to be tough to beat Dash, who had just gone up right before he did, talking about how he hated the guys on the football team that threw a hissy fit whenever their uniforms got stained.

But now, Danny stood at the podium, looking over the students who sat in their desks, watching him.

"Go on Mr. Fenton, your pet peeve speech." Mr. Lancer said. Dash leaned over and nudged Kwan.

"This should be hilarious." He muttered, expecting another funny speech from Danny. He was dead wrong. He looked down at his paper, even though he didn't even need it for his topic, and began reading.

"As all of you heard, everyone has their own pet peeve. Most of them are the most ridiculous things I have heard in my existence," He started, getting some chuckles out of the students, but his tone wasn't joking at all. "Mine, is completely different than anyone's here." He looked up, scanning everyone's faces. "I've had so many people come up to me, people I've never even met before, ask me why I'm doing this. Why I protect this town everyday. And they _think_ it's only for the publicity. Well, people who think that, are the most ignorant people on earth." Seeing as this wasn't a joking speech of any kind, the class' tone changed, and every single student was listening to every word that came out of Danny's mouth.

"I'm doing this, because... someone has to. If I decided not to use my powers, to not become Danny Phantom, to only think about myself, this town would be completely different, or in just complete chaos. And to the people who think that I do this only for the recognition, are blind. Somebody selfish would _never_ put their own life on the line just for recognition, if anything, they would kill people to save it. Nobody knows how badly injured I am after a battle, and I'm not the only one that goes through this pain. My _best friend_ carries the pain, my _girlfriend_ carries the pain. I would stop just so they wouldn't have to see me like this, but I can't. Whether they like it or not, this is my job. Sam is the one I go to after a battle, she has to see all the wounds I get to protect this town, and she hates it. Tucker is there with me when I battle, he _watches_ me win, and he _watches _me lose. I tell them both all the time that they don't have to help me in any way, and they refuse to listen. I never wanted them to get involved, but they were the ones who wanted to be at my side fighting, and I couldn't stop them, even now, I can't stop them. Even if I didn't want to do this, I know I would, because it's the right thing to do. The bottom line is, I'm not doing this for myself, I'm doing this for the lives of _everybody_ in Amity Park, even the ones who want me dead. And to the people who think otherwise, you don't know me. You might think that you know Danny Phantom, but you'll never know Danny Fenton."

He swiped his papers up and didn't wait for the applause to give them them to Mr. Lancer. As he handed him his speech, over the applause he barely heard his remark.

"I'm proud of you Daniel."

* * *

**...? I don't really remember why I wrote this... But I'm glad I did.**

**Review please :P**


End file.
